There You Are
by MistressMary
Summary: Josh watches Donna at an Embassy dinner and thinks about what she means to him…


Title: There You Are (1/1)   
Author: Mary   
Email: Msant56428@aol.com   
Feedback: Always appreciated   
Classification: The West Wing - Josh/Donna   
Summary: Josh watches Donna at an Embassy dinner and thinks about what she means to him…   
Spoilers: This is set somewhere in Season 2 so all of Season 1, especially the season finale…   
Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldn't be writing fan fiction…There You Are is performed by Martina McBride from her Emotions CD & on the Where The Heart Is soundtrack   
Distribution: Any list archive can have it…Anyone else just ask…   
Authors Note: This is my first West Wing Fic so please be kind… 

The Deputy Chief of Staff was bored. Actually, bored was an understatement. This was the part of his job that he hated. All the dinners and parties and receptions. But here he was at yet another such Embassy gathering where a few of the delegates cornered him on a foreign policy matter that he had been working on. He was considering how bad it would be to just tell these men what he really thought when he saw Donna across the room. 

There you are in the early light of day   
There you are in the quiet words I pray   
I've been blessed by the simple happiness   
Of the perfect love we've made 

He had planned on picking her up for the party, but something had come up at the last minute so Donna had gotten a ride over with CJ and Toby while Josh and Sam headed over after the crisis was resolved. He hadn't seen her since he had arrived and now that he had, he was struck by her. She stood with CJ and Mallory laughing at whatever they were talking about. Even from across the room he could hear her effervescent laughter. Her hair was upswept giving a perfect view of her slender neck. Her dress was the color of a summer sky and it silhouetted her figure perfectly. 

Every time I turn around   
When I'm lost and when I'm found   
Like an angel standing guard   
There you are 

Josh shook his head and tried to pay attention to the conversation going on around him, but he kept glancing over at Donna. He couldn't pinpoint when he had started to see her as something more then his assistant and friend, but it was a slightly unsettling feeling. After the assassination attempt he had reevaluated his life and decided that he and Joey weren't going to happen. From about that moment he started noticing Donna. What she was wearing, what her plans were. As he glanced in her direction again Donna looked over at the same time and there eyes met. 

Every time I take a breath   
And when I forget to breathe   
You're watching over me   
There you are 

Josh's breathe caught in his throat as she smiled at him. He smiled back and then rolled his eyes and nodded his head in the direction of his companions. He hoped that she would take the hint and come and rescue him. She was good at that, at knowing what would make him happy. She really did take care of him and he couldn't imagine his life without her. 

When I'm looking for the light   
In the middle of the night   
Searching for the brightest star   
There you are 

To Josh's relief Donna did pick up on his signal and he watched as she said something to CJ and Mallory and gestured in his direction. After the women had a little laugh Donna headed across the room to where Josh was. 

There you are standing in a crowded room   
There you are, the earth and I'm the moon   
My desire is to stand by the fire   
That burns inside of you 

"Excuse me gentlemen," Donna broke into the conversation, "but Mr. Lyman promised me a dance and I want to get it before he disappears for the evening." 

The men smiled and excused themselves allowing Donna and Josh to have their dance. 

"Thanks you Ms. Moss," Josh smirked. 

"My pleasure, Mr. Lyman," Donna replied. "Just remember that you owe me." 

Every time I turn around   
When I'm lost and when I'm found   
Like an angel standing guard   
There you are 

Josh pulled Donna into his arms and began to move them to the music. As Donna lay her head on his shoulder Josh closed his eyes and just gave in to the feeling of her in his arms. It just felt so right, so safe, he never wanted to let go. 

Every time I take a breath   
And when I forget to breathe   
You're watching over me   
There you are 

One song flowed into two as both Josh and Donna seemed reluctant to break the euphoric feeling of their embrace. That is until Josh felt a tap on his shoulder and looked over to see Toby looking at him. 

"Leo wants to see us," stated Toby who then turned and walked across the floor. 

"I guess that is my cue," Donna murmured and pulled away from Josh. 

"Can I give you a ride home?" Josh asked before Donna turned around. 

"That would be nice," Donna responded with a smile and turned to walk off the floor. 

When I'm looking for the light   
In the middle of the night   
Searching for the brightest star   
There you are 

Josh stood there for a moment and just watched her walk away. Maybe he would tell her tonight. Maybe he'd talk to Sam about it. He wasn't sure. 

When I'm looking for the light in the middle of the night   
Searching for the brightest star   
There you are   
There you are   
There you are   


THE END   



End file.
